Flames born of Dust
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Tsuna never wanted to be a Mafia Don. He wanted to be a hunter instead.


**Vongola Flames**

* * *

 **This is just the Prologue to set up everything and test Waters. Depending on feedback I will change and adapt accordingly.**

 **So, this fic is just for fun. A complete fun fic full of guilty pleasures and no planning. I don't have a goal, nor do I have themes for this, I'm just going to write. So, don't expect another super carefully detailed fic, this is just me rambling.**

* * *

 **With that said, Let's have some fun!**

* * *

Tsuna heard the birds chirping, the sun shining through his window, and the warmth of his bed. He rolled over on his side. He didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to wake up to a cold house. He didn't want to be called young master or anything like that. He didn't want to study to become the next leader of Vongola. He hated weapons, especially the ones his family created. Maybe if he laid in bed all day, he wouldn't have to deal with any of it.

"Oi, Wake up, Tsuna."

Tsuna groaned. Dammit, no he didn't want to wake up.

"Oi!" He felt a jolt on his shoulder and Tsuna bolted awake.

"Huh" Tsuna blinked rapidly as light filtered into his eyes. He stared a pale face with large brown aviators on it.

The girl huffed, flicking back her highlighted bangs. "You're a lazy one, Tsuna."

"Coco?" Tsuna blinked again. Why was she at his house? Wait. Tsuna looked around and blinked. He was in his dorm room. They had just moved back in last night. "oh. Wow." Tsuna chuckled to himself. "I forgot we moved in."

Coco snorted as she leaned against his night stand. "You probably forgot, especially how hard you partied last night."

Tsuna felt his face turn red. "W-what do you mean."

Coco smiled and leaned forward, her glasses sliding down just a fraction so Tsuna could see her eyes. "You sung so well, you made Velvet blush."

Tsuna groaned and buried his head in his hands. "Please tell me no one took videos."

Coco giggled. "oh, you bet. Gokudera was so happy you got to show off your talent. He grabbed everyone's scroll and took video."

Tsuna bit in an urge to groan again. He had enough embarrassing moments out there. From Reborn's training session during the summer, to the antics that Coco put him through. He should be used to it by now. Tsuna rubbed his nose and sighed. "I hope Chrome doesn't send it to her brother. I don't want him getting black mail material."

"Ah," Coco blinked. "To be honest I already sent it to him."

"Coco!" Tsuna squeaked as he glared at her.

Coco held up her hands defensively. "hey now. He gave me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Like what?" Tsuna challenged. He resigned to these things happening. He stood up and walked to go get unpack his things.

Coco hummed. "Well, for one, he would hook me up with tickets to your Playground."

Tsuna twitched. That wasn't a playground. Vongola grounds was a torture zone designed for training the next generation. It was _terrible_.

"That's it?" Tsuna asked blearily.

"Nope, the other parts a secret." Coco winked. She flicked her glasses up and started towards the door.

Tsuna honestly wasn't bothered by her presence in his room. Team CVFY had barged into their dorm room so many times, they might as well live here. Hell, Velvet went to grab Chrome so many times, they might as well put her on her team. Gokudera hung out with Fox a lot. Yatsuhashi liked to spar with Yamamoto.

Tsuna started shifting things to find his tooth brush. Where did he put it? He knew he had packed it. Reborn made sure too.

"Tsuna." Coco's voice was soft.

A flash of anxiety ran through Tsuna's head. A familiar feeling. Something was off. Tsuna put down his things and turned to Coco. Whatever this was, it was important.

Coco closed the door to his room and leaned against it. She crossed her arms and looked at him. Her glasses were off.

"Velvet-" She swallowed. She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. "She asked me to leave her alone. When bullies try to go after her."

Tsuna felt his shoulders tense. He remembered how bad it was for Chrome and Velvet. Both being Faunus, both being discriminated against. He hated it. Gokudera wouldn't stand for it. Neither would Coco.

"because you get in trouble a lot?"

Coco nodded. "Yeah." Gokudera and Coco would sometimes take it too far and put some of them in the infirmary. That caused a lot of ire with the staff. Velvet always felt bad about it. Chrome was a bit better off. She stood up for herself, even if it was quietly.

Coco pushed herself off the doorway. "I don't know what to do." She placed her hands on her hips. Tsuna could tell she was annoyed. Indecisiveness was not Coco's strong suit. She continued. "If I respect her decision, She gets left to the bullies. What kind of leader or teammate… for Oum's sake. What kind of person would I be?" She shook her head. "But, if I ignore her. I think I'll lose her. She'll never speak up again. I worked so hard to crack her out of her shell. Chrome's helped but it's just-"

Tsuna grasped her shoulders. "Coco."

The girl stopped in her tracks She stared into Tsuna's eyes. They had flickered to orange. Coco noticed that about Tsuna. His semblance was always just beneath the surface.

Tsuna smiled, a comforting one. "Look. Her decision. No matter how bad you may think it is, is her decision. She knows exactly what she's getting into. It is important, really important, that you give her that decision. Let her be her own person." Oum knows. Tsuna had to fight to become a hunter.

Coco let out a long sigh and stepped backwards, away from Tsuna. "Okay." Coco looked up. "I'll stand by Velvet for now. But, I can't make any promises."

"I never expected you to." Tsuna shrugged. "It's just not who you are."

Coco gave Tsuna a wide smile. "Thanks, Tsuna. See you around. You got like half an hour to get to class."

She stalked out the door and shut it behind him. Tsuna sighed and shook his head. What a way to start out his second year. Tsuna looked around and saw his tooth brush lying on the ground. Damn, it was dirty.

Just his luck.

* * *

 **So, Yeah I kept it between to characters. I wanted to establish the world by keeping the dialogue and focus on the relationship between Coco and Tsuna. Don't expect any pairings just yet, I have not planned out ANYTHING. Everything is up in the air. With that said, I'm going to be taking a lot of reader input. I really need it.**

 **So the first thing I'll ask you guys is the Team name.**

 **We have:**

 **Tsuna**

 **Gokudera**

 **Chrome**

 **Yamamoto.**

 **Tsuna and Chrome are partners. Gokudera and Yamamoto are partners as well. I'll be talking about their background and how Vongola is actually world built into the story. Let's just say I spit balled some stuff.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. If you want more serious work, check out my one Shots or My Path That Loops**


End file.
